lastarrivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcelo
Basic Information Marcelo calls himself a knight, but he's really just a very good junkman. He not only can navigate it, but he's gotten a knack for machinery and an almost artistic skill in the creation of certain kinds of large weapons and vehicles. He doesn't align himself to any faction, preferring to live mostly on his own, trading with whoever has what he needs at a particular time. He's overly polite and somewhat of a self perfectionist. Judging by the gray in his hair, he's probably in his late thirtes or early forties. Imprisonment/Deaths/Mutations Marcelo's neutrality tends to get on certain people's nerves, so it's no shock that he's gotten a few cuts and bruises here and there. Some scars are visible, some are not. Some have wondered if his skill with machines is something of a mutation, and Alpha has it listed as Technologia. Unfortunately he seems completely unable to grow anything, or cook, so he relies on trades or scavenging to feed himself. Relationships Merrick is his Squire, which is a title that even Marcelo is not sure of sometimes. He is pretty much his longest running friend. He's recently started to have slightly inappropriate thoughts about the young man, though, mostly due to Griff's aggressive behavior towards him. His tendency to take in strays and be protective has started up a friendship with Alyss, who he believes would make a good squire for Merrick once he's been fully knighted. He doesn't like Hero much, because his errantic behavior is precisely the antithesis to his much more Lawful Neutral alignment. Marcelo is also gay, and once had a relationship with a man (around the 20 years ago mark) who later voluntarily became a Soulless. While Marcelo doesn't specifically mourn the man, it pretty much made him want to be celebate after that. He also doesn't want to talk about it. Despite his preference for men, though, he tends to act more polite and chivalrous to women. History Marcelo woke up one day in the Junkyard, and somehow managed to keep alive there, alone, for several months. He was somewhat lost in his existence until he came upon a halfway destroyed book, which became essentially his code for living. This book outlined Chivalry, which involves a lot of rules which are serious business. He innate ability for making things gave him a great thing to trade with people, and his ability to navigate the Junkyard gave him a way to stay out of people's way. He probably would have kept up a solitary existence if he hadn't found a scared boy bundled up in rags trying to hide in the Junkyard. He later discovered his name was Merrick and made him his Squire, and taught him how to survive and scavenge and even make his own sword. Merrick is all grown up now, and Marcelo is rather proud of him. Now he mostly keeps an eye on things, trying to keep a comfortable distance from everyone (and usually failing). Extras Marcelo's "sword" looks nothing like an actual sword at all. He isn't even sure what the word really means. Once Upon a Time Meeting Alyss Trading a Walking Stick for Fortunes and Art Being Awkward and Polite With Anna Trying to Talk With Bri Where Marcelo Begins Snarking at Ben Better Marcelo Tries to Explain Courtship to Merrick, Merrick Thinks He's Finally Getting Asked Out. He's Not. Checking out the Explosion Site, Meeting Haunt, and Merrick Being Taken Away for Questioning In Which Hero Hits a Nerve and Marcelo Punches Him In Which Anna Wants to Talk About Feelings, and He Takes Alyss Out to Look for the Fish She Ran Into Merrick Comes Back from the Keep, and Marcelo Has Inappropriate Thoughts Marcelo Takes Ben Better Out to the Junkyard, Where There is Snark and Monsters